


Caged

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [14]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Drama, M/M, Minor Violence, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Casey needs to be reminded of the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeyandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Honeyandvinegar).



> >>> Reverse companion fic to [Reversed Cage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1016374) <<<

 

“You know, Casey, I really don't like this shit,” Zeke says, and although there is nothing in his voice or gestures that speaks of his anger, it is dead clear for Casey that his boyfriend is _thisfuckingclose_ to detonation.

“Look,” he hurries to reply very softly, almost pleading, stepping closer and resting his hand lightly on Zeke's. “It's nothing. You _know_ there's nothing to worry about. You know I love you, baby.”

“Yes, yes, I know. You love me, you suck me, you mess up, you make up . . . It's really all the fucking same, isn't it, Casey?”

Zeke's tone changes as he speaks; barely noticeable, but Casey is experienced, can tell all the ever-so-tiny nuances. He flinches even before the backhand hits him, but he manages not to make a single sound.

“You're not gonna see this person again.”

 _We're friends,_ Casey wants to yell, only because this time it's not fair, this one fucking time is one fucking time too much. Yet if he opens his mouth now, regardless of the words, the consequences will be severe, and thus he remains silent.

“You are not going to go out at all. You will not pick up the phone or answer the door. You will not even leave your room unless I fucking say so.”

Defeated, Casey nods; it's all he can do.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Casey/Zeke's best friend. Zeke is not pleased.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful HoneyAndVinegar, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
>  
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
